The present invention relates to a surge suppression system for preventing surge pressures or pipe hammer in liquid systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to the suppression of surge pressures or pipe hammer in liquid pumping processes.
Heretofore, various techniques have been utilized to reduce surge pressures or pipe hammer in liquid systems where commonly a pump is employed. However, most of these techniques tend to be sophisticated, uneconomical, or impractical and furthermore do not greatly reduce the surge pressure in the system. One technique utilized a fly wheel to increase the inertia of the pump motor. Another technique was based upon the use of a stand pipe which may be either of a standard or the differential type. The latter type is more common as a means for protecting against under pressures which occur incident to flow regulation in penstocks of hydraulic turbines. Another technique requires the provision of a storage tank or air vessel. A variation of this technique is a so-called one way storage tank, that is a storage tank equipped with a check valve which only permits flow during line under pressure or the like. A further variation of the storage tank technique is the utilization of a very large storage tank which may be a reservoir of water open to the earth's atmosphere.
The present invention also relates to the use of a scrubber for the general purification of a gas compound wherein the hydraulic radius of cylindrical media contained in the scrubber may be equal to the hydraulic radius of the external flow channel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a scrubber or washer wherein one or two stages may be utilized to thoroughly purify a gaseous compound through the use of high solubility fluids, oxidizing agents, or reducing agents.
Heretofore, scrubbers containing packed beds and the like have been utilized to effect fluid phase absorption. Although the removal of an undesirable compound is effected, generally the efficiency of the process is degraded by restrictions on hydraulic loading, compromises between gas and liquid flow or excessive gas-phase system pressure drop. With respect to purification, fluids have been utilized which are not highly soluble. Moreover, solids such as activated carbon have been used and these require periodical replenishment.
The present invention relates to the treatment or purification of a first fluid with a second fluid possibly a gas, with the first fluid under turbulent flow conditions in a flow conduit. More specifically, the present invention relates to the purification of a first fluid by a fluid (gas) in a flow conduit wherein turbulent flow exists to achieve thorough mixing or momentum transfer.
Heretofore, fluid phase treatment systems have been utilized in purifying fluids such as liquid or gases. In the purification of a gas by other gases, purification has largely been confined to contact chambers, packed beds and the like. In such systems the treated fluid circulates through the chambers. The treating fluid achieves contact with the treated fluid in the packed bed. Where the active agent for treatment is a gas, it may be dissolved in the treating liquid. Contact is achieved as before. However, direct contact is possible between a treating gas and a treated fluid. Although some purification is obtained, the amount is less than desirable.
The present invention relates to a synergistic two stage oxidative system for disinfection of materials. More specifically, it relates to a synergistic two stage disinfection system utilizing a primary oxidizing agent in one stage and a secondary oxidizing agent in a second stage for the treatment of waste or sewage effluent.
Heretofore, in the field of disinfection, and primarily with respect to the treatment of waste or sewage effluent, oxidizing agents have been used to disinfect the effluent. However, use of the various oxidizing agents even in combination mainly gave a reduction in bacteria proportional to the amount used or to the amount of multiple compounds utilized. Moreover, the treated effluent was usually very high in ammonia which itself exerted a high demand for secondary oxidizing agent or which required extensive further treatment to remove it from the system and prevent it from being discharged into streams or waterways where it possessed a highly toxic effect upon fish and marine life. Additionally, large scale removal of the ammonia by venting to the earth's atmosphere was often undesirable due to odors and pollution problems.
The invention relates to a system for the production of effluent from a waste treatment process containing low ammonia. More particularly, the invention relates to a system, as above, wherein the secondary treatment effluent is admitted to a nitrification tower through a special distributor, aerated according to a special process, filtered through media having a special hydraulic parameters and wherein the nitrification tower is insulated.
Heretofore, various methods and procesures have been utilized to convert ammonia to ammonium nitrate in waste or sewage treatment plants. Although some of the various procedures have produced effluents with low ammonia, the processes are generally complex and costly, and do not operate consistently year-round.
Heretofore, activated sludge aeration systems have been inefficient due to poor mixing and concentration gradients. Moreover, flow throughout the system has generally been uneven resulting in poor treatment.
The present invention relates to continuous treatment of a fluid by a chemical reaction. Heretofore, fluids were often treated in a batch system or in other apparatus wherein inefficient mixing or contact occurred.
The present invention relates to the efficient production of ozone. Heretofore, ozone production has been maximized at high gas feed rates bux the ozone gas concentration was relatively low.
The present invention relates to the self-enrichment of oxygen. Heretofore, oxygen was enriched by utilizing conventional techniques such as nitrogen absorption which generally was expensive and time-consuming.